


There are Crossroads Demons even in Middle Earth

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [54]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: CREATIVE TITLE, Crossroads Demon - Freeform, Gen, I wrote this in math class, half the paper was notes and equations, literally I have a test wednesday and I have no idea what's going on, obviously I am going to fail that class, once again, the other half fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p> </p><p>5 people who made deals with a crossroads demon, and one who wished they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Crossroads Demons even in Middle Earth

1\. Azog

Azog will do anything to get back at the dwarf prince scum who took his arm and his victory. He lets the demon kiss him through a bloody snarl, clutching his wounded stump of an arm and cares not that she is taking nearly half his army and a number of years from his life in payment when the claw slips into place and gleams in the moonlight. He looks at it, and although orcs have little concept of beauty, he thinks it will look magnificent glistening with dwarf blood.

2\. Thrain

The demon comes to Thrain in his cell and he thinks he must have begged enough for the sweet mercy and relief of death to bring her so far from her crossroads to the old fortress that holds him prisoner. His mind is broken and he is delirious when he begs her for death. She tells him his line will pay for her services to him, and he laughs in her face, a broken sound, because what more can possibly befall the line of Durin? And he sobs into her mouth when her lips touch his and take his last breath, and he does not know that his son and grandsons are making their way to his lost mountain and their dooms.

3\. Gloín

Gloín wants a son more than anything. Oín has no heirs and neither do their cousins, and when it looks like his wife is barren as well, Gloín makes a trip across the land to the demon he's heard can give you anything. The kills feels wrong, beardless and cold and not his wife, and he doesn't ask the price he pays, doesn't want to know. He holds Gimli and thinks anything is worth this son. But Gloín spends his life in terror of what the demon will take as payment, but when Gimli takes the name Elf-Friend and nothing worse happens, Gloín considers himself himself lucky, even though he doesn't like the pointy-eared bastard and his family name is ruined, tainted by the elf's lips on his son's cheek, because his son may be an elf friend, but at least he lives.

4\. Dwalin

Dwalin wants his brother to smile again. Balin has always been his kind and gentle and wise older brother, but his grief with the loss of Thorin and their princes settles into his bones, and it is often that Dwalin lies awake at night and listens to his brother's nightmares and sobs and pleads, and there are no smiles in the morning. And Dwalin cannot bear to see him break. Dwalin seeks the demon-witch and begs for a way to draw the memory and guilt of Thorin from Balin's blood. He falls to his knees and kisses the demon's feet because he will do anything for his brother to be whole again. Not a month later, Balin gets it in his mind to reclaim Moria, and Dain gives his blessing. It is a fool mission, but Dwalin's heart is light as he watches Balin go, and hopes the dead won't follow him there. It takes 25 years for Dwalin to hear of Balin's death, and though he grieves, he knows his brother is finally free.

5\. Dís

Dís kisses the demon hard, biting her lips and hissing, leaving a smear of blood when she pulls away that leaves the witch laughing. She did not weep when they told her of her sons' fates. She marched straight off, eyes hard and dry, and sought out the crossroads demon.

"Give me Fili and Kili." She growls, not a request, a plea, but a demand, and the demon nods. Dís' husband throws himself from the mountainside, and though she misses him, it will be worth it to have her boys back. 

A marriage is arranged between herself and her cousin, the king, and still her sons do not come, and Dís thinks she will find the demon and cut her throat for such trickery.

Dain's seed brings her life, and she names the first Thorin for her fallen brother. The next two come together, are wrapped around one another in the womb and make for a difficult birth. And when Dain looks at them, he names them Fili and Kili for their princely brothers who never took the throne, and Dis laughs coldly at the irony and the unfairness of it all, laughs until she weeps, and comforts herself with the thought that she'll still go out and cut that demon-witch's throat.

+1

Bilbo goes home and his hobbit hole is too quiet. He wants to tear his hair out for the silence that follows him around where once there was laughter and song and dwarven snores. He's heard, hushed tales in pubs of Bree, of a demon who can grant any wish, and he thinks of what he would give to see his company again. He almost sets out to find her one day, sick and sad in his hole in the ground, and aching for rougher company than that of Hobbiton, but what would a simple hobbit have that a demon would want? And so he stays in his home, and gradually it is filled with laughter, that of his nephew who comes to live with him, and other young hobbits who beg for his stories and his adventures. But a part of him always wishes he had something of real value that he could trade for a day, for an hour more with his dwarves. Bilbo sighs and fingers the little gold ring in his pocket, shakes his head, and puts the kettle on. Because there's really no use in wishing for what cannot be.


End file.
